The Stewardess and Two Little Angel
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Bahkan kebahagiaan di atas awan tidak akan ada artinya jika berada di bawah lapisan kerak bumi pun aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan bersamamu. Bad Summary!


**The Stewardess and Two Little Angel**

**Main Chara: Uchiha Itachi, Tenten, dll**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T/ Semi -M**

**Warning: Seperti biasa fanfic Author yg lain xD**

**Don't like, don't read**

**RnR!**

_**Hehe, kembali Author nulis fanfic one shoot buat selingan fanfic author yg lagi in progress :D Fanfic ini sengaja di buat Author untuk requestan para reader yang menginginkan fanfic sweet SasuTen. Jujur aja, pas buat fanfic ini author cumn kepikiran Itachi xD Makanya gagal jadi SasuTen wkwkwk. Dan tentu saja fanfic ini buat ngeramein ff Tenten hehe. Ceritanya sederhana dan mungkin kalian udh banyak baca cerita kaya gini. Dan ini... Semi -M / (baru pertama bikin yg ginian, jdi maklumin aja kalo ceritanya ambyar) Tapi meskipun gitu, ini ff asli dari kepala author sendiri kok hehehe..**_

_**Okelah, happy read minna :)**_

Berlatar di sebuah kedai bakso ikan di pinggir jalan, dua orang pria tengah larut dalam perbincangan yang cukup serius. Salah satu dari mereka adalah pria bersurai panjang dengan garis tegas di wajahnya. Dan yang satu lagi adalah pria jabrik berambut pirang.

Pria bersurai panjang tersebut meneguk sebagian air mineral di sampingnya lalu menelan sebuah bakso ikan yang sudah ia pesan sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Sudah saatnya kau memikirkan hal itu. Mengingat kalian berdua sudah bersama hampir 2 tahun Itachi." Kata pria di depannya.

Tak ada jawaban. Pria bernama Itachi itu hanya menatap sekilas temannya dan menyapukan matanya ke sekeliling kedai yang ramai di penuhi orang kantoran yang menggunakan waktu makan siang mereka untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Itachi, kau mendengarku, kan? Apa kau tidak iri melihat Sasuke yang bekerja untuk menghidupi Sarada, mengganti popoknya setiap pagi dan menggendong serta menciumnya sepulang bekerja?"

"Entahlah Yahiko, tapi hingga saat ini kami berdua masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing."

"Lalu sampai kapan kau dan Tenten hidup seperti ini? Kau sibuk dengan jabatan direkturmu dan Tenten yang terbang kesana kemari karena pekerjaanya. Kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang sibuk. Bukan hanya saat ini, tapi selamanya. Paling tidak sampai Tenten memutuskan untuk mundur dari pekerjaanya."

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Jawaban singkat Itachi membuat Yahiko menghela nafas kecewa.

oOo

Itachi menekan angka kombinasi apartemennya dan segera masuk kedalam dengan langkah lunglai. Setelah melepas sepatunya, ia meletakkan jas dan tasnya begitu saja di atas meja dan berjalan menuju dapur. Itachi mengambil minuman ringan dari dalam kulkas dan meneguk isinya. Ia terdiam sesaat ketika ia melihat beberapa piring makanan di atas meja. Semua makanan itu terlihat masih mengepulkan asap yang artinya baru saja selesai di buat.

"Itachi-san. Baguslah kau sudah pulang. Makanlah selagi hangat. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi setelah ini." Kata seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur.

"Tenten-chan. Kupikir kau baru pulang lusa nanti." Kata Itachi terlihat terkejut melihat istrinya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Tenten membuka kancing atas kemeja Itachi lalu membiarkan lelakinya itu mencuci tangannya.

"Aku tiba sore tadi dan langsung pulang. Memang seharusnya lusa, tapi besok adalah hari peringatan kematian orangtuaku." Tenten menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir Itachi dan duduk di samping suaminya yang mulai melahap makanannya.

"Hampir saja aku lupa. Kalau begitu, besok setelah selesai rapat aku akan segera pulang. Kita akan kesana bersama."

"Tidak perlu jika kau sibuk Itachi-san. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Tolak Tenten halus.

"Aku tidak sibuk. Besok kita akan berangkat pukul 10 pagi."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Itachi-san." Tenten tersenyum tipis melihat suaminya yang tengah menyantap masakannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Itachi-san?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya masalah pekerjaan. Tidak terlalu penting." Itachi menatap Tenten sekilas lalu mengulaskan senyum berusaha meyakinkan istrinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Ayolah, aku mengenalmu lebih dari 5 tahun. Katakan yang sejujurnya." Bujuk Tenten berharap pria itu mau menceritakan apa yang sedang di pikirkan.

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja Ten-chan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah jika kau masih ingin merahasiakannya. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau menceritakannya padaku." Gadis itu beranjak berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Itachi.

Tangan Itachi menggelayut pelan pada pergelangan tangan kanan Tenten. Membuat gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap suaminya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya lelaki itu singkat.

"Menyiapkan air untukmu mandi. Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten bingung.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku merasa ingin selalu berada di sisimu."

"Itachi-san, aku ada di hadapanmu sekarang. Dan aku akan menyiapkan air untuk kau mandi. Kita hanya berjarak beberapa kaki." Gadis itu tertawa geli melihat gelagat aneh suaminya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku..."

Itachi diam. Pria itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Membuat Tenten semakin merasa ada yang salah dengan pria itu.

"Maksudmu..."

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Kata Itachi singkat.

Tenten tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban singkat Itachi. Ia melepaskan genggaman Itachi sembari memikirkan apa yang salah dengan suaminya itu.

oOo

Tenten mengambil beberapa potong pakaian untuk di kenakan oleh suaminya seusai mandi. Namun sebelum ia mengambil semuanya, Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk menutupi bagian pinggang kebawahnya. Tenten yang melihat pemandangan itu lantas meneguk ludahnya dan sedikit melongo. Pekerjaanya sebagai pramugari yang selalu terbang dari negara satu ke negara lainnya membuatnya jarang pulang ke rumah. Terlebih sangat singkat waktunya untuk bersama dengan suaminya yang tak jarang pulang tanpa sambutan darinya yang harusnya pria itu dapatkan.

"Kenakanlah." Kata Tenten gugup dan memberikan beberapa pakaian pada Itachi.

Tenten lantas berjalan cepat untuk membaringkan dirinya di ranjang membelakangi dan meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam di depan kamar mandi. Jujur saja Tenten tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini meskipun ini bukan pertama kali untuknya. Namun berada di keadaan seperti tadi membuat Tenten canggung dan tak tau harus melakukan apa.

Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, Itachi segera beranjak ke ranjang menyusul istrinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berbaring di sana. Pria itu segera berbaring dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut putih. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kirinya menyentuh ujung tangan kanan Tenten yang berbaring menghadap dirinya dengan mata terpejam. Itachi tak lantas menjauhkan tangannya. Ia malah mengenggam erat tangan Tenten yang terasa hangat. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum meskipun kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Melihat senyuman dari bibir istrinya, membuat Itachi menggeser posisinya mendekati Tenten dan merengkuh tengkuk gadis itu. Hanya sepersekian detik, kedua bibir manusia itu telah menyatu. Bibir tipis Itachi melumat halus bibir ranum Tenten yang tak menolak perlakuannya. Malahan Tenten juga balas melumat bibir suaminya . Saking menikmatinya, tanpa sadar Tenten mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Itachi. Kedua insan tersebut semakin menggila ketika sang pria mulai memasukkan lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi si wanita yang dengan senang hati mempersilahkan lidahnya untuk masuk.

Tenten mendorong kuat bahu Itachi yang semakin tak terkendali. Ciuman panjang dan panas yang baru saja terjadi menguras tenaganya dan menghabiskan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya. Ia menatap manik mata Itachi yang hanya berjarak 3 centi di atasnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tak ingin menunggu, Itachi beralih ke leher wanita itu yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Itachi-kun.." Lirih Tenten di bawah sadarnya ketika suaminya menelusuri setiap inci lehernya.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel Itachi yang ia letakkan di atas laci bergetar lama ketika keduanya sedang asik dengan dunia mereka. Tenten segera menyadarkan dirinya melirik ponsel suaminya yang sedikit bergeser akibat getaran yang di hasilkan. Namun meski getaran ponselnya cukup bising, Itachi tak lantas menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terus saja menciumi setiap lekuk leher wanitanya meski Tenten sudah memberitahu panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Itachi-kun." Kata Tenten sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan Itachi.

"Jangan pedulikan." Kata Itachi singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau penting? Sebentar saja." Lagi gadis itu menahan bahu Itachi agar berhenti menjamahnya.

Pria itu menghentikan permainannya dengan raut wajah kecewa. Ia menatap Tenten sekilas yang setengah bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ya halo." Kata Itachi menerima panggilan tersebut.

'Itachi, kemarilah besok sepulang dari kantor. Sarada akan merayakan ulangtahunnya di sini dan dia ingin kau datang.' Kata Mikoto dari seberang.

"Baiklah Kaasan." Jawab Itachi singkat lalu menutup telefonnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kaasan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Sarada. Dia ingin aku datang besok di acara ulangtahunnya."

"Begitu." Tenten mengangguk paham dan kembali berbaring.

"Ehm~" Itachi berdeham berharap wanita di sampingnya tau yang ia inginkan.

Tenten sebenarnya paham betul apa yang di inginkan lelaki itu. Ia tertawa kecil karena suaminya yang tak berani mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan. Gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Itachi yang masih duduk sejak tadi. Ia mengulas senyumnya tipis melihat ekspresi Itachi yang datar menatap kearahnya. Kedua tangan Tenten mendorong lembut dada bidang suaminya agar berbaring. Ia lalu menutupi tubuh itu drngan selimut hingga setinggi dada dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Itachi.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Beristirahatlah." Kata Tenten memeluk perut lelaki itu dan memejamkan matanya.

Itachi mengecup singkat puncak kepala Tenten dan menekan saklar lampu di samping ranjangnya. "Selamat tidur Tenten." Lirih Itachi membelai rambut wanita itu.

"Kau juga." Balas Tenten berbisik.

~oo~

Mobil sedan hitam memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha. Berbagai macam kendaraan berbagai merek telah berada di sana yang artinya acara sudah di mulai. Bahkan truk catering sudah mulai bersiap meninggalkan lokasi.

Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi lalu segera turun dari mobil membuka pintu untuk istrinya. "Sepertinya sudah mulai. Lewat belakang saja, di depan pasti banyak orang." Kata Itachi menggiring gadis itu ke pintu belakang rumahnya.

Kedua pasangan itu masuk melalui pintu dapur dan mendapati Mikoto tengah repot dengan urusannya di dapur. Itachi dan Tenten segera menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu yang masih belum menyadari kedua anaknya telah berada di sampingnya sama Tenten memanggilnya.

"Kaasan." Tenten menyentuh sesaat bahu Mikoto.

Wanita itu sedikit terjingkat kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuhnya. "Kalian sudah tiba. Keluarlah, Sarada sudah menanyakan kalian dari tadi." Kata wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

Tenten tiba-tiba menoleh pada suaminya yang masih memperhatikan Ibunya repot menyiapkan minuman untuk para tamu. "Keluarlah dahulu, aku akan membantu Kaasan di sini."

"Baiklah." Jawab pria bersurai panjang itu singkat dan meninggalkan dua wanita itu.

Tangan Tenten meraih wadah berisi sirup di sebelahnya dan menuangkan kedalam gelas kaca yang sudah di jejer Mikoto sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Keluarlah, acara sudah di mulai."

"Tidak apa-apa Kaasan. Aku ingin membantu Kaasan." Jawab Tenten ringan.

"Hmh, baiklah. Tapi jika hanya membuat minuman Kaasan bisa sendiri. Jika kau mau, tolong buatkan sup ayam untuk Sarada. Dia sangat suka sup ayam, tapi Sakura belum sempat membuatnya karena ia sibuk dengan persiapan yang lainnya. Apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja Kaasan." Jawabnya ramah.

.

Setelah semua telah selesai, Tenten segera memasukkan sup nya kedalam mangkuk keramik dan meletakannya di toaster dengan api minim agar tetap hangat ketika gadis kecil itu memakannya. Ia tersenyum puas ketika masakannya selesai dan segera menghampiri Mikoto yang juga sudah selesai dengan gelas-gelasnya.

"Terimakasih Tenten." Kata Mikoto singkat.

"Bukan masalah Kaasan, aku senang melakukannya." Tangannya meraih sebotol air mineral di dalam lemari es dan meneguk separuh isinya.

"Kau sudah siap Tenten. Kau sudah matang." Kata-kata Mikoto membuat gadis itu memicing kikuk. Ia tak tahu apa maksud perkataan mertuanyan barusan.

"Siap? Matang?"

"Sudah saatnya Uchiha memiliki keturunan baru, Nona Uchiha." Wanita itu menghampiri Tenten dan membelai kepala gadis itu yang memaku menatapnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin?"

Gadis itu menunduk lemah. Ia menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan helaan nafas berat. "Aku ingin. Sangat... Tapi Itachi-san..."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Aku pikir ia belum siap menjadi ayah. Mengingat posisinya sekarang."

"Dasar gadis lugu. Apa Itachi bersikap agak aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

"Sepertinya iya. Semalam ia bertingkah aneh. Seperti bukan Itachi yang kukenal." Sorot mata Tenten berbinar membenarkan perkataan Mikoto.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Mikoto tersenyum gembira lalu meninggalkan Tenten larut dalam pikirannya.

~oo~

Acara telah usai. Bahkan para undangan sudah tak terlihat. Yang ada hanya teman-teman Sasuke seperti Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan yang lain masih berada di dalam membicarakan sesuatu. Sedangakan Itachi, dia sedang berkeliling rumah. Tentu saja. Karena orang yang ia cari dari tadi tak juga nampak. Sejak ia meninggalkan gadis itu di dapur, hingga acara selesai gadis itu tak juga menemui dirinya.

Ponsel. Ya, ia bisa menghubungi gadis itu. Tangan kananya menggerayangi pinggangnya mencari benda itu. Setelah di temukan, ia mengeluarkannya dan sedikit terlonjak ketika ponsel Tenten berada di genggamannya.

"Tentu saja, dia tadi mengenakan dress yang sudah pasti tanpa saku." Lirih Itachi celingukan ke sekitar rumahnya.

Itachi kembali masuk dan segera menemui Ibunya yang sedang bermain bersama Sarada dan Sakura. "Kaasan, apa Kaasan tau dimana Tenten?"

"Tidak. Sejak dari dapur tadi Kaasan tidak melihatnya sama sekali." Jawab Mikoto enteng.

Mata Itachi memicing heran. Kemana sebenarnya gadis itu pergi. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi? Tapi tidak mungkin. Apapun yang Tenten alami, pasti gadis itu akan menceritakan semua pada dirinya. Lalu apa?

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi Tenten berkata keluar sebentar. Ia mau ke rumah sakit." Sakura tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Rumah sakit?" Itachi terkejut.

"Sepertinya itu yang Tenten katakan tadi padaku."

'Apa dia sakit?' Batin Itachi.

Pria itu segera membalikkan badan berniat untuk menyusul Tenten. Meskipun ia tidak yakin rumah sakit mana yang Tenten datangi. Namun setidaknya, ia tau rumah sakit mana yang sering istrinya datangi.

Ia berlari ke arah pintu dan segera membuka benda kayu itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari,

Brukkk..

Seseorang menghantam dadanya cukup keras. Reflek ia menahan orang tersebut agar tak jatuh kebelakang akibat benturan yang cukup keras. Itachi menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia melihat gadis yang sangat ia kenal berada di dekapnnya sembari merintih mengusap dahinya.

"Itachi-san, kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau buru-buru seperti itu?" Tanyanya masih dengan rintihan kecilnya.

"Kau yang kemana? Darimana saja kau tadi?" Tanya Itachi singkat melepas gadis itu lalu sedikit menunduk melihat keadaan kepala Tenten.

"Aku hanya ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil hasil tes kesehatan yang aku lakukan kemarin."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Tidak begitu penting. Untuk apa aku memberitahumu. Aku bisa lakukan sendiri."

"Tidak penting bagaimana? Kau ini..."

"Sudahlah Itachi-san, aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Aku ingin menemui Sarada sekarang. Di mana dia? Sepertinya tinggal aku yang belum memberikan anak itu kado ulang tahun." Kata Tenten memotong perkataan Itachi dan menarik suaminya masuk kedalam.

oOo

Tepat pukul 8 malam dua pasang suami istri itu tiba di rumahnya. Itachi segera ke kamar dan melepas satu persatu pakaiannya. Sedangkan gadis itu, menuju dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir teh untuk suaminya yang sedari tadi berkata agak kurang enak badan.

Tenten menghela nafasnya berat ketika ia membuka kamar dan mendapati pakaian Itachi berserakan di atas ranjang. Gadis itu segera masuk dan meletakkan cangkir berisi teh hangat itu di atas meja dan segera membereskan semua baju Itachi. Setelah beberapa lama, Itachi keluar dengan berbalut handuk menutupi pinggangnya tepat setelah istrinya selesai menyiapkan bajunya.

Gadia bermata hazel tersebut segera meraih cangkir teh di atas meja dan segera menghampiri Itachi "Minumlah selagi hangat."

Itachi memicing heran melihat istrinya.

"Ini teh hijau. Kaasan yang memberikannya padaku tadi. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kurang enak badan." Tangan Tenten membelai halus pipi kanan Itachi.

"Terimakasih." Itachi tersenyum ringan.

.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka pelan. Meski begitu, Itachi yang tengah berdiri di beranda depan menikmati angin malam dapat mendengar suara yang di hasilkan gagang pintu itu. Lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang melihat istrinya yang hanya memakai handuk dengan rambut basah tergerainya, membuka pintu lemari dan menggerayangi setiap helai baju di dalamnya. Sangat polos, bahkan terlampau polos di mata Itachi gadis itu.

Itachi berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri gadis yang tak kunjung menemukan pakaian yang ia inginkan. Setelah tepat berada di belakang Tenten, Itachi segera membungkus rambut cokelat panjang itu dengan sehelai handuk berukuran sedang yang sudah ia ambil sebelumnya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Jangan membiarkan rambut basahmu tergerai. Kau bisa demam." Kata Itachi tanpa melepas tangannya.

Kedua mata Tenten begitu terkejut ketika Itachi sudah berada di belakangnya. "Ah, maaf Itachi-san, aku lupa."

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu aku sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir, mengenalmu sebagai seorang gadis SMA yang masih sangat lugu dan polos. Sebulan setelah kita bertemu, kita memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Dua tahun kau menjadi kekasihku. Setelah dua tahun itu, kau memintaku untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu karena kau lebih memilih untuk menjadi pramugari daripada tetap berada di sisiku. Saat kau memutuskan hubungan pada waktu itu, aku menolak mentah-mentah keingnanmu dan berdalih aku akan tetap menunggumu kembali..." Itachi tersenyum dan perlahan memeluk pinggang Tenten dari belakang.

"... Setahun kemudian, kau memutuskan untuk kembali padaku meskipun hatimu masih tetap berat melalukan hal itu. Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian, aku memintamu untuk menjadi istriku dan kau menerimanya saat itu juga. Satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Apa yang membuatmu bimbang ketika kau kembali padaku?" Pria itu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang hingga sekarang tak ia ketahui jawabannya.

Gadis itu berbalik menatap Itachi tanpa melepas lengan pria itu di pinggangnya. Tenten mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Itachi lalu menunduk memejamkan matanya dan setengah berbisik,

"Aku yakin kau tau kenapa aku bimbang saat itu... Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Pekerjaanku sarat akan resiko. Aku tidak ingin jika seandainya sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku dan mengharuskanku meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah rela jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bahagia dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak rela melihat kau menghabiskan sisa waktumu dengan orang lain. Maka dari itu sebelum aku terlalu jauh mencintaimu, lebih baik aku mengehentikan semuanya. Sangat egois bukan?" Tenten tertawa renyah.

"Jika aku boleh meminta, tolong kau simpan ego itu sampai kapanpun hanya untukku." Itachi mendorong pinggang gadis itu mengapit tubuh kecilnya di antara lemari yang tak tertutup dengan tubuh kekarnya. Tenten yang berada di tengah hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Itachi. Ia hanya bisa bernafas perlahan dan memejamkan matanya tanpa melepas tautan tangannya dari leher prianya itu.

"Kapan kau akan tau kalau ke egoisanmu padakulah yang membuatku tergila-gila padamu." Kata pria itu menggerayangi lekuk leher istrinya dengan hembusan nafasnya teratur.

"Kau pria misterius Itachi-san, bagaimana aku tau?" Tangan Tenten membelai lembut tengkuk pria di depannya.

Itachi tertawa renyah di tengah ciumannya pada leher Tenten ketika mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. Tenten mengeratkan pelukannya, meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu suaminya. Menikmati kenikmatan ketika suaminya memberikan tanda merah di leher jenjangnya. Ia hanya bisa terpejam merasakan bibir Itachi yang mulai naik ke telinganya.

Itachi terpejam sembari mencium setiap inci wajah gadis di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya menarik wanitanya lebih dekat berharap dapat merasakan sedikit kehangatan dari tubuh mungilnya. "Bolehkah..." Itachi berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Tenten. Gadis itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mendesah pelan.

Perlahan Itachi menaikkan tangannya dari pinggang Tenten ke punggung gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian Itachi menyesap bibir Tenten yang bebas di depannya. Lelaki itu menarik Tenten perlahan ke arah ranjang tanpa melepas panggutan keduanya yang mulai memanas. Tangan kekar pria Uchiha itu menarik pinggang istrinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya ketika mereka telah sampai di tepian ranjang.

Giliran Tenten yang kini melepas satu persatu kancing piyama suaminya. Setelah terbuka semua, ia membelai dada bidang itu dengan kedua tangannya mesra. Membuat Itachi tanpa sengaja melepas panggutan mereka dan mendesah pelan.

Tangan gadis itu mendorong dada Itachi hingga pria yang memiliki garis wajah tegas di matanya itu tertidur dengan dirinya tersaji di atasnya. Itachi melepas panggutannya dan menatap Tenten yang kepayahan menghirup oksigen.

"Kapan terakhir kita seperti ini?" Tanya Itachi menatap Tenten sayu.

"Jangan hancurkan suasana seperti ini dengan pertanyaan itu. Kau membuatku merasa aku adalah istri paling jahat di dunia meninggalkan lelakiku di rumah tanpa apapun untuk memuaskannya." Kata Tenten merunduk.

Itachi tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata wanita berusia 25 tahun itu. Satu tangan Itachi membelai rambut setengah basah Tenten. Dan tangan yang lainnya membuka pelan buntalan handuk di belakang punggung gadis itu. Dan sedetik kemudian,

Blatzz...

"Kyaaaaaa...!"

oOo

Berbagai macam masakan telah tersaji di atas meja ketika Itachi turun kebawah hendak berangkat ke kantor. Ia menatap seorang wanita yang masih sibuk dengan piring-piring kotornya di atas wastafel heran.

"Apa hari ini tidak ada penerbangan?" Tanya Itachi membetulkan dasinya.

Tenten menoleh ke arah Itachi dan segera mengeringkan tangannya lalu membantu pria itu membenarkan dasinya. "Tentu saja ada. Tapi aku mengambil cuti." Kata Tenten sukses membuat Itachi terkejut.

"Cuti? Kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Bagaimana hasil tes kesehatanmu?" Tanya pria itu cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Itachi-san, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Gadis itu terkikik.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Aku hanya ingin berada di rumah bersama suamiku lebih lama. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Aku menelpon kantor tadi pagi. Aku mengatakan pada mereka aku akan mengambil cuti hamil. Tadi pagi aku mengecek nya dan hasilnya positif." Potong Tenten yang lagi-lagi membuat pria itu terkejut bukan main.

Itachi menatap gadis di hadapannya seolah ia tak mempercayai apa yang di tangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Kedua bola matanya melebar melihat Tenten yang cekikian. "Kau..."

"Kejutan." Kata Tenten dengan wajah sumringah.

"Bagaimana bisa? Setahuku kau menggunakan alat kontrasepsi kan?"

"Aku melepasnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku tau apa yang kau inginkan setiap kali kau menelponku. Meskipun kau tidak berbicara secara gamblang, tapi istrimu ini tau apa maksudmu." Tenten tertawa sembari menunjukkan eye smile nya. "Tak lama lagi kau akan di panggil 'Tousan'"

Sedetik setelah bibir Tenten tertutup, Itachi segera membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Tak menolak, Tenten juga balas menyesap bibir bawah Itachi.

"Terimakasih Tenten. Kau membuat satu lagi daftar bahagia di dalam hidupku." Pria itu membenamkan wajah Tenten di dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Itachi-san." Tenten membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Pinta Itachi.

"Aku cinta kau!" Kata Tenten memberi penekanan nada pada setiap katanya.

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" Itachi cekikikan.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Tenten sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah... baiklah nona Uchiha." Pria itu tertawa lepas.

oOo

9 Bulan Kemudian

"Kyaaaaa!" Teriakan istri seorang Uchiha Itachi menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Nona, tetap tenang, atur nafasmu dan dorong sekuat tenaga." Kata dokter.

"Ten-chan, dengar apa kata dokter. Tenanglah dan keluarkan perlahan." Kata seorang pria di sampingnya.

"Kau bicara begitu karena kau tidak tau rasanya. Ini sakit sekali. Dan lagi, dimana Itachi? Kenapa dia belum kesini? Keterlaluan!" Teriak Tenten di tengah persalinannya.

"Dia sebentar lagi akan datang. Bersabarlah dan terus konsentrasi Ten-chan." Kata pria itu lagi.

"Jika sampai ini selesai dia tidak datang, kalian berdua akan mati!"

"Hah, aku? Kenapa aku?" Tanya pria berambut pirang itu kikuk.

"Jangan tanya padaku. Kau bilang aku harus konsentrasi. Jadi tutup mulutmu Uzumaki Naruto!" Tangan kanan Tenten mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak ketika tangan Tenten yang masih bebas menjambak rambutnya.

"Jangan berteriak! Kau membuat konsentrasiku buyar, baka!"

Dengan segera Naruto membekap mulutnya dengan tangan satunya yang bebas dari jangkauan gadis itu.

"Kyaaaa!"

Cklek

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka dan sukses membuat seisi ruangan kecuali Tenten beralih menatap seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan. Pria itu tersenyum hangat pada semua orang di sana dan melihat istrinya yang berjuang melahirkan anaknya bertaruh nyawa diatas ranjang bersalin.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Itachi menghampiri Tenten dan meraih tangan gadis itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kemana saja kau?" Teriak Tenten menatap Itachi tajam.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Tenten-chan. Aku sedang bertemu dengan mitra bisnis tadi. Saat Sakura menelpon kau akan melahirkan, aku panik dan menyuruh Naruto yang paling dekat dengan rumah untuk mengantarmu." Jelas Itachi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah tiba Itachi." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Itachi terkejut saat melihat Naruto di belakangnya. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat kacau. Bahkan wajahnya babak belur. Pria itu memicing heran melihat Naruto yang beranjak berdiri.

"Kau.. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kenapa wajahmu penuh lebam?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ini semua karena istrimu. Dia lebih ganas daripada singa." Kata Naruto loyo.

"Ah~ begitu ya. Maafkan aku." Itachi Tersenyum kikuk.

"Hm tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau temani istrimu, dan biarkan aku memikirkan beberapa alasan untuk kukatakan pada Hinata jika ia bertanya tentang wajah suaminya yang tidak beraturan." Naruto melangkah pergi.

"Maaf Naruto. Jika semua ini selesai, aku akan membantu kau dan ayahmu memenangkan tender besar itu. Bagaimanapun, terimakasih banyak Naruto." Pria bersurai panjang itu tertawa kecil.

"Tidak masalah Itachi. Masalah tender bisa di bicarakan nanti." Naruto tersenyum dan melangkah pergi.

oOo

Hamparan hijau rerumputan Swiss meneduhkan hati satu keluarga kecil yang baru saja tiba di negara bersalju itu sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Sebuah villa bernunasa desa sengaja mereka pilih untuk menenangkan diri sejenak dari sibuknya aktivitas di Jepang. Gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu keluar dari villanya dengan hanya menggunakan setelan celana jeans dan kaos putih polos. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya tinggi2 dan mengenakkan baby holder di dadanya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan sang pria yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans selutut dengan kaos polo shirt berwarna putih. Tak lupa juga baby holder di dada bidangnya untuk meletakkan bayinya.

Masing-masing membawa satu bayi dengan baby holder di depannya. Bayi perempuan mungil yang berada di dekapan Tenten berwajah putih seperti keturunan Uchiha kebanyakan. Garis tegas di ujung matanya membuat siapa saja tau putri siapa itu. Rambutnya yang sudah terlihat lebat meski usianya baru memasuki 10 bulan. Sedangkan satu bayi lagi yang lahir selisih 5 menit, terlihat aktif bergerak di dalam gendongan Itachi. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki terlihat mirip seperti Itachi. Hanya saja tak ada guratan tegas di wajahnya. Namun tak lepas dari ciri khas Uchiha. Terlihat dari dua bola mata gelapnya. Yang membedakan dari kedua bayi perempuan itu bukan hanya guratan, tapi warna kulit bayi yang di beri nama Uchiha Ayugai itu terlihat sedikit lebih gelap di banding kakanya, Uchiha Ayano.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Itachi menatap istrinya yang berjalan di depannya.

Gadis itu berhenti. Menunggu Itachi sejajar dengannya. Ketika sang anak dan suaminya telah sampai di depannya, tangan Tenten mencubit lembut pipi kiri bayinya dalam dekapan suamunya. "Sangat suka, persis seperti yang aku inginkan. Bukan begitu Ayano?" Tanya gadis itu pada bayinya yang masih aktif bergerak memainkan dagu ayahnya.

Itachi tersenyum. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberinya seorang istri persis seperti yang di inginkan. Di tambah lagi dua bayi perempuan kembar yang cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan akan merawat Ayano dan Ayugai seperti yang kau inginkan Itachi-san." Kata Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah kau dulu rela meninggalkanku demi pekerjaanmu. Dan sekarang kau ingin melepasnya begitu saja?" Tanya Itachi terkejut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, pekerjaanku sangat beresiko. Aku tidak mau jika ada sesuatu menimpaku. Setelah kupikir, untuk apa aku mencari kebahagiaan dari pekerjaanku sementara kehadiranmu di sisiku telah membuat hidupku terasa sempurna. Di tambah lagi setelah kehadiran dua malaikat ini. Kau pikir aku akan rela meninggalkan kalian hanya demi pekerjaanku?" Kata gadis itu tanpa menatap suminya yang sedari tadi berdiri menatap kearahnya.

"Kau memang penuh kejutan Tenten." Itachi mengecup puncak kepala Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum merangkul pinggang Itachi dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas. 'Terimakasih kami-sama.' Kedua mata gadis itu terpejam dengan sunggingan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

**THE END**

_**See you di fanfic one shoot lainnya yah. See you :)**_

_**Jaa-ne (0,0)**_


End file.
